


同人文心得記錄

by Zoe7027



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe7027/pseuds/Zoe7027
Summary: ※康納指51※RK三次方和漢克是分開住的，三人同房←這裡是重點





	同人文心得記錄

開頭900和60在閒話家常  
講著講著他們想聯絡康納，然後60發現漢康還待在警局做一些刺激的事  
60就把警局那裡的狀況”實況投影”到他們面前的螢幕上欣賞(  
60開始笑康納老是一臉正直的樣子其實很婊  
說著說著900就開始摸他說你也濕了你一樣婊  
60不否認的笑笑  
他們就邊看漢康現場直播邊開始那個了，對。

第一個重點來了  
這車子不太走套路  
900說60喜歡刺激的就代替自己的槍把手槍插進去了  
插進去了……插哪裡不用我說  
然後900一邊說60既喜歡看康納被虐待但又自己也喜歡被虐 簡單來說就是SM同體  
捅的藍血流滿地  
一大堆狀聲詞(日文狀聲詞你們懂的

最後還是有回歸正常模式搞  
但我哇……覺得真刺激

 

康納從警局回來以前900就把場面收乾淨了 但還是有被康納看到藍血  
康納覺得他們應該是做了(我到現在依然搞不懂90060的關係到底有沒有公開

第二個重點  
康納去浴室洗澡900也進去 看到900也進了浴缸還開始動手動腳我就有種不好的預感 接下來康納當然也意思意思的慾拒還迎一下 不過……  
不過下一秒他們就愉快的搞了起來……  
等等等等康納你不是剛剛才在警局和漢克很嗨嗎怎麼回來就劈腿(？)了  
從文字判斷康納還是很享受的

以作者的說法60和康納都有類似性成癮傾向 只是康納沒自覺加下意識抗拒 60有自覺也接受然後放飛了自我()  
看到這裡我明白了一件事  
這篇的康納估計連他是不是真的愛漢克都不知道，總之炮很棒先打再說  
60從頭到尾都非常遵循自己的慾望  
900就默默的看著貴亂然後自己跟著直覺操翻了康納和60

90060把彼此當炮友，只有搞的時候才叫名字  
900對康納就很曖昧，感覺900對康納有意思，而康納也叫900名字

 

接著60就趁900康納打得火熱的時候偷了康納的傳訊器(這點我在想仿生人不是直接用頭腦傳輸就好了？)打給漢克說他受傷了  
正當我想孩子你不是沒受傷嗎(還是上次給900弄的肛裂還沒好(不  
下一幕  
這缺愛的娃直接開槍射了自己兩槍……  
我……嗯，不得不說我很喜歡這篇的60，比起當個背後的心機婊玩后宮大戲，做事做得很俐索，想幹什麼就乾什麼

想當然漢克還是心軟了把60撿回家  
處理傷口嘛一定要脫衣服的 60這連內褲都不穿了直接在漢克面前脫了精光  
先說一開始60就有坦白自己是60也說傷是自己搞的  
60就開始說康納只是喜歡做那檔事才跟你在一起而已 你跟我做也不錯啊 我還能做得更好為什麼我就不行 反正康納那邊也有900解決

後來的事想必不用我說了  
他們不僅在室內來還跑到外面打好幾場野戰

 

好的我還沒說完這文挺長的  
之後漢克一如往常的和康納一起辦案  
漢克有種背叛了康納的感覺所以一直不敢直視康納  
任務開始前他們在停車場 我也忘了怎麼著好像康納一直貼過去 燈光好氣氛佳老漢就硬了(嗯硬了  
這次是名符其實的車震……老漢還特別把車窗搖下來(到底為什麼你要這麼做!!通風嗎!!  
不是我說康納真是浪和清純的感覺並存……這肉我嗑暴

我們來整理一下劇情流程。  
目前90060(+漢康)→90051→漢60→漢康。

 

畫面一轉  
60自己來巷子裡找抹布操  
膩了以後隨便把好幾個人都用槍辦了以後被900找到  
先趁熱來一發  
回家繼續第二第三第四輪……

正巧這個時候康納回來了 還看到他們在房間做特殊運動  
他 看 的 很 開 心 自 己 也 濕 了  
康納很羨慕60放的開承認自己就是個BitCH  
途中跟60對到眼  
60對他笑了一下就繼續造人

 

晚餐時間康納提早吃完回房  
以為他們還沒吃完還不會進來就喀著他們的床自慰起來  
嗨到一半抬頭就看到60不知道什麼時候進來了在看他  
(這文章進度目前到這裡)

作者說下一篇這個系列就完結了(再不完結我怕蓋文都會被扯進來  
目前狀況  
90060(+漢康)→90051→漢60→漢康→抹布60→90060→？ (現在在這裡)  
以作者的腦洞和開車技術我懷疑下篇會3人行……神奇點連漢克都會進來變4人行……

 

>我個人讀後感  
首先作者太太車技高超  
對於粗暴、略帶強迫式的戲寫得很帶感

 

另外這篇60的性格我蠻喜歡的 做事超級狠、外加表現的賊騷  
誘惑漢克那邊看的我整個人好硬(淦

康納則是對自己性成癮這件事沒自覺而且恥感很高這點很可愛  
在停車場那邊叫成那樣我老是想這樣真的沒問題嗎(

900一如往常的行為霸氣而且說話一針見血  
從頭到尾說過最多話的時候就是對著康納

姑且還有常人三觀和操守觀念的……剩下漢克了吧(扶額

 

感情戲描述很少，大概只有警探組部分感覺的出一些愛情表現  
沒有什麼正常的CP  
但我個人是挺喜歡這種亂七八糟的關係  
當然專情的很棒 但偶爾吃這種混亂邪惡 車又連著好幾台來的真是讓我欲罷不能

以上。如果這篇的後續出來了我應該會補後面心得。


End file.
